User talk:C St Reed
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the Romeo and Juliet page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Charmed-Jay (talk) 23:16, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Please,... do take the time to provide supporting information when requested. It'll make it easier on both of us. Tazenda 16:18, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :Not to be rude, but it would also be helpful if you didn't go in a deleted the page while I'm still in the process of working on it like you did with the Twilight in Volterra page earlier. I was in the process of tracking down more information when you removed it. On the topic of the documentaries, why don't you want the full title of Twilight in Forks and Twilight in Volterra used like how it is with the Destination Forks page?C St Reed (talk) 19:30, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I came to a similar conclusion myself. But, as I said in the next heading, it's been too long since I worked along with someone else; I'll have to figure out again the ins and outs of doing so. The edit summary is meant for this kind of communication (work in progress, problems, questions, etc.), so fill it; I'll make sure to check a page's history. Tazenda 20:32, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :I will make sure to use the summary in the future.C St Reed (talk) 13:04, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:Possessions Contrary to the Harry Potter series, there aren't that many "possessions" in the TS saga to make it worth to build a category tree just for them. Besides Harry Potter wiki is swamped in trivial detail that I'd rather avoid here. Wuthering Heights (I mean Romeo and Juliet) is a sensible addition, and I'll happily accept it, though. I'll welcome any idea you might have - it might be easier if we discussed it beforehand, though. It's been a long time I worked alongside other editors: I lost the related skills, and have to develop them back - in the couple of wikis I'm active on, I'm pretty much the only guy there. Tazenda 17:45, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :I dissagree about the possessions, I feel there are plenty of items that deserve their own pages that are items that belong to the main characters. From Elizabeth Masen's wedding ring that Edward proposes to Bella with, to her truck, not to mention all of the Cullen crest jewelry they own. Personally I think that if NECA made prop replica jewelry of specific item's then they are notable enough to be listed on here. C St Reed (talk) 19:28, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Heh, I forgot about Category:Notable items. So, go ahead, it's the perfect category for such things. The Cullen crest is here and Bella's truck is here; I'll recommend you to nose around; there are more pages like this whose current categorization made sense at the time but might need to be updated. About NECA's props, we'll have to decide case by case; they'd do anything for a few dollars more. Tazenda 20:32, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :I definately know what you mean by they'd do anything for money. But I think the prop replica item's stand differently than the rest of the merchandise that they made. Specifically The Edward Masen Sr. ring that Edward enherited from his father which he wore in the first and second movie for flash backs merits it's own page. It helps they also made replicas of the ring, which is why we know in high-quality what it looked like. I think that Bella's charm bracelet deserves it's own page for similar reasons. What do you think about those and the items I listed earlier as things that might merit their own page?C St Reed (talk) 13:09, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Tazenda :I wanted to add, categories are only apparently simple; if not properly thought out and implemented, they'd easily become a mess very difficult to untangle. "Jewelry" for one item only is not warranted, we can wait for whatever other item you can add, before creating it. That and any other miscellaneous categories will probably require further thought later on, to be properly organized. Tazenda 15:33, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Another thing, I appreciate you adding infoboxes to pages, but make sure there's also the relevant template for them. The relevant category is here. Tazenda 18:47, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think there actually was any formal discussion about infoboxes, when they were implemented, but only character pages currently have them, distinguishing among vampires, hybrids, shapeshifters, etc. Ah, and the series books, of course. I'll appreciate if you could give me an idea of what you plan for the other pages, so that I can adapt my reactions to your work. Thanks! Tazenda 21:05, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I thought an infopagebox for Possessions made sense especially if more items are to be listed. A simple infobox with "What is the item?" Ex. Jewelry, ect. "When was it made?" Ex. Pre-1907. "Previous Owners?" Ex. Elizabeth Masen, Bella Swan, etc. I feel like a simple infobox would work well for a lot of things like this. C St Reed (talk) 13:13, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Good idea. It might be worth to have one generalized infobox rather than many more specialized ones; but we'll see how it shakes out. Tazenda 15:23, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Templates and color scheme Your "NM", "CIMC", etc. templates will require some explanation and discussion before being implemented; they're too big a change on the wiki. I can tell you have a worthy objective in mind, and I probably will give you the go ahead, but I'll want a chance to be convinced. Tazenda 22:08, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :Actually, go right ahead with it; you don't need someone like me with his eyes fixed in the past to a wiki that has outgrown it. Just make sure that your templates are thoroughly tested and debugged before using them consistently on pages - some of them refer to categories from the Harry Potter wiki; absolutely unsuitable here. :I haven't thought about the color scheme; but you'll have to ask User:Playsonic2 for help with it; I have no longer access - it's pretty clear that I haven't got what it takes to admin here. I've therefore resigned. :Previous bureau/admin was User:Charmed-Jay, last time he has edited was on August 8th; he may/may not edit again. Playsonic is therefore probably going to be your best source of help. Tazenda 22:35, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::I've answered you here. Tazenda 12:14, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Admin Status Hello C St Reed, it is a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for taking an interest in this wiki. I'm a assigned here -- basically I can help out or advise with a few things, as well as act as a liaison with Fandom Staff if that's ever needed. As far as decisions about the admin status go, you would have to ask Charmed-Jay first, as (at the moment) they stand as the only bureaucrat in the wiki -- I can't make decisions that would circumvent the active admins. Like Tazenda says, he last edited on August 8th, which is a few weeks ago -- but that's still considered as "active" at least if we go by general Fandom adoption standards (the admin is still active in the last 60 days). If you could reach out to him, that would be great. If you don't get an answer, drop me a message again and we will see. Cheers! Playsonic2 ☎ 09:42, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Welcome back! Hope you're well! #What's the purpose of the "Plot to kill bella" category? You didn't create it, when you obviously know how, so there might be a doubt in your mind. #Way back then when the category tree was set up, it was chosen to indicate the book/movie categories only with the book/movie name: "Twilight", "Eclipse", etc. I don't recall that the use of "Articles with information from Twilight" was ever mentioned. So, I'd stick to the former. It's a bit of a case, I admit, of if it ain't broken, don't fix it, but I might change my mind, if you can convince me. Thanks, Tazenda 17:41, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :HEY! :I'm glad to be back, life has just been hectic I had to focus on my college classes and work. :#The "Plot to kill Bella Swan" tag was inspired by the HP equivient. I'm not certain if there is enough to merit it actually deserving it's own category. :#The articles with pages, it's a former item i need to edit. Back when I was making the citations and references months ago, which I'm finally getting around to finishing, it was left in there originally inspired by the coding used with HP. It's very difficult working with the code. But yes I just need to remove it. I'm glad to be back, and I'm glad to see you back as an Admin. :C St Reed (talk) 18:21, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't I know - my main job is over at Dresden Files wiki - if I couldn't delegate the coding side of it to Ursuul, things would be half as good. Feel free to bring over all the coding you want; only try to preserve the wiki's structure. (No "images from *" categories... :-P) ::Let me see if your new categories make sense to me, but there are a few things I can tell you right away. ::#Category:Twilight Saga is the most general category, and the only one at that level; "Written works", should it be created, will have to be one notch or more below it. ::#Another editorial decision that was made is that book categories are the last ones in the list, ordered by internal chronology. Hard to preserve that position, if they're carried by templates. I don't particularly care if they're the first six, the last six, or whatever, but I'll want them in a consistent position and order across pages; starting with "Twilight" and ending with "Breaking Dawn". Same with movie categories. ::#The absolute majority of pages is about people (yep, that includes vampires and quileute 'shifters). Also those categories have been placed in a certain order which should be preserved across pages. It makes it easier to navigate the wiki and maintain it. ::#The decision not to use references was made before my time, and it was never challenged. If you want to pick it up, feel free, but it's a hell of a job. I won't be able to help you; I have read only "Twilight" and part of "Breaking Dawn", finding them marginally readable, and couldn't bear to read "New Moon" and "Eclipse". ::#If you think that pages should show certain categories they do not, odds are said categories are higher up in the tree. I.E. Category:Vampires includes each and every Cullen except Bella Swan (a newborn) and Renesmee Cullen (a hybrid), but includes the whole Amazon coven. Please, check with me about this, so we can plan something sensible. ::#In my opinion, Harry Potter wiki is quagmired in categories. I'd rather avoid that; but let me see how your idea comes out. Could be sensible. ::#Last thing. I'm now following your talk page, so I'm notified when you're answering. TPs aren't message walls, and don't behave like them. Please, remember to post a message on the other party's talk page next time you interact with another editor. :) ::Tazenda 20:46, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::P.S. One last thing. Should you want the use of automated tools, copy w:c:community:User:Tazenda/global.js on your own on community. Some of them require admin access, though. Tazenda 20:56, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Re:Menu Something like this, you mean? Tazenda 18:33, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :On a related note, I was wondering if you'd still be interested in being granted admin rights. Content moderator can't edit mediawiki. Tazenda 18:47, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Here you are. :::You're also officially an admin. Tazenda 19:46, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Gonna be slow work. :) Tazenda 20:04, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Timeline What's your idea? As it is, I think it helps nothing and odds are that User:Charmed-Jay will kill it quite soon. Tazenda 18:52, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :I admin on w:c:dresdenfiles and I've got no plans to add a timeline; not with this structure and required effort. I've got my hands full as it is. ::Go ahead; I won't help you much, though; I don't know the TS well enough to go into this kind of detail. If I may, I'd recommend the following: 1) drop a note to CJ so he can chime in. He might otherwise delete everything. 2) Rather than adding 365 days and 12 months for every year in the TS timeline, add only 1 page per year; I expect most days would be empty; and I'd rather not be padding the counter with useless pages. Give a look to Uley family or Minor actors; it made sense to collate each Uley family member and minor actors in the same page. Same principle with a timeline, I think. Tazenda 19:11, December 18, 2019 (UTC) You might be interested in this. I found it useful. Tazenda 16:34, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Categories It's pretty clear that the old categorization does not fit any longer, and that another take on it may provide a better fit to this wiki needs; or you wouldn't be trying to modify it. It's probably going to be difficult to convince Charmed-jay, but if we have a cogent proposal to submit to him, we might be able to implement some of it. So, what do you have in mind? Tazenda 15:28, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :Not only for the FHS category; it was one of many categories you introduced that clashed with the established structure. :Yes, C-J can be difficult to understand and convince, but with the right way of contacting him, he is a sensible person. :If you prefer message walls, I have no issues with them. It is within your capabilities to enable them, so go ahead. If not, let me know, and I'll enable them myself. Tazenda 16:22, January 2, 2020 (UTC)